A Source of Revenue
by Unique
Summary: The Official finds a new way to fund the Agency.


Idea: TO finds a new source of revenue by selling the story of Darien and the Agency to a scifi network

This is a Spoiler free story. I don't own anyone not even myself. Feel free to archive just let me know. 

A Source of Revenue:

"Hey, Fawkesy, you ready to go?" asked Hobbes as he entered the small apartment. 

"Gimme a minute," came the muffled answer from the bathroom.A few minutes later Darien strolled out adjusting his pants. "Morning." Neither spoke as he finished getting dressed and prepared himself to face the day.They were heading out the door when Hobbes spoke again. 

"Did the Eberts call you last night too?"

"Yeah, said the Boss wants everyone in his office this morning. I wonder what it's about.We're supposed to be doing paper work all day." He got into the van and immediately buckled his seat belt. 

"I don't know. Eberts said it was for a meeting. Guess it's need to know." Darien made some noise in agreement and they rode in silence for a mile or two. "I was watching The Discovery Channel last night. They had some weird show about Teddy Bears on."

"What's so weird about stuffed bears?"

"Well, there's all these people that spend thousands of dollars collecting them. Then there's the fact that some bears are male and some are female but they all look alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever seen a stuffed bear with a, well, you know." Hobbes made a quick gesture towards his pants and lowered his voice. "A wee-wee."

"Hobbes, there is something seriously wrong with you."

"What? How is a bear supposed to relieve himself if he doesn't have a you know?"

"They're stuffed!"

"So? Little bears have to come from somewhere."

"Yeah, a toy store."

"You take the fun out of everything. You know that, Fawkes?" Darien shook his head and got out of the van. 

"Do not," he said as he closed the door. 

"Do too," replied Hobbes following him into the Agency. They continued their bickering as they walked to the Official's office. When they arrived, the Keeper and Monroe were already waiting. 

"Nice of you to join us, boys," greeted the Official from behind his desk.A moment later, Eberts walked in carrying a stack of files. "As you well know, this Agency has always had financial troubles. We have developed a new strategy for raising money that may end our woes for a long time. Eberts."

"Yes, sir. This is the age of television and billions of dollars are made in the industry every year. We have decided to get our fair share of that profit by creating a television show. We marketed the show to several networks but the SciFi Channel had the most desirable terms. The pilot airs tonight."

"That's all very nice, Chief, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Darien lounging in a chair. 

"The name of the show is 'The Invisible Man'," replied the Official watching him.

"You mean, it's about us?" asked Hobbes.

"Some things have been changed, of course, but it's fairly accurate. The episodes are based on some of your more memorable cases although there have been a few exaggerations."

"Doesn't this compromise security?" asked Alex. 

"There are enough details left out or changed that any information they get from the show will be practically useless."

"What about other people? Won't they start recognizing us and put things together?"

"Actually, it's a really ingenious way to prevent people from leaking the story," replied Hobbes. "Think about it. Someone goes to the police saying they saw someone go invisible and gives your description but the description also matches the actor on TV. The police are going to think the guy's a nut case." The Official nodded approvingly at his response.

"We have profiles on your characters and the actors playing you," continued Eberts passing the files around. "You'll also notice on the first page a brief synopsis of each episode planned so far. Darien, you have an excellent actor playing you. Vincent Ventresca. He's well known for his parts as Fun Bobby on Friends and as Ed Tate on…"

"Prey," finished Claire. "I loved that show. He really does look a lot like you, Darien." 

"Hmm, this might not be so bad," replied Darien smirking. 

"Baywatch!" exlaimed Alex opening her folder. "I seriously doubt that some beach bimbo can accurately portray me. There must be some mistake, sir."

"No mistake, Monroe. She's a much better actress than you give her credit for." He paused then continued in an innocent voice. "Of course, if you'd like me to cancel your character I can. She doesn't appear until the second season after all."

"That won't be necessary, sir." 

"Um, boss? This says that this Ben-Victor was one of the Three Stooges. Do you really think a comedian is the best choice to play an agent as hard core as Bobby Hobbes?" Hobbes asked his question hesitantly. 

"Yes, I do."

"OK, sir. This also says that my name is Robert Hobbes but Bobby is my given name."

"Does it really matter?"

"Hey! You got my brother's name wrong, too," interrupted Fawkes. 

"Actually, that one was intentional," answered Eberts. "The name Kyle Fawkes was already taken." 

"What about the location? Last time I looked, San Diego wasn't in Florida."

"You wouldn't want us to advertise the location of the Agency would you? Besides, filming is done on the west coast."

"No, but…"

"Enough! Your characters are set. We will not be changing anything. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one sir," replied Claire. "Why is my character English? I'm from Kansas."

"It gives the Keeper an air of mystery." Darien looked at Claire and laughed muttering mystery under his breath.

"Is that all?" The Official stared hard at them daring anyone to speak up. "Very well. I suggest you tune into the Sci-Fi channel at eight tonight and watch the show." The four of them walked out of the room looking a little dazed. 

"Well how about that…we're a TV show."

"If you're head starts swelling because you're the star, I'm transferring."

"What are you talking about Keepy? He's not going to be the star. No one can outshine Bobby Hobbes." 

"I hate Baywatch. Why'd he have to pick Baywatch?" whined Alex following behind. 

"It's not that bad," replied Darien patting her on the shoulder. "I got a peak at Eberts' file and he's being played by that guy in the tea commercial." Alex laughed and smiled at him gratefully. 

"You will all have to come over to my place to watch it tonight," suggested Claire. 

"It is kinda cool. We're going to be famous."

"Well, not us but our look-a-likes. That's good enough for me. Let's go celebrate." 

"Sounds good to me," answered Hobbes. The four agents walked out of the Agency into the sweltering summer humidity. 

"You know what?" asked Alex as they walked down the sidewalk. "All those people are going to be watching us and they'll have no idea that we're real." The four of them exchanged evil smirks.

"This could be fun." 

FIN


End file.
